Long Lost Brothers
by lostinthought230
Summary: Uzamaki Haru was seperated from his brother at a young age. Haru was on a mission that went wrong and dissapeared. Now he is back and is reunited with his brother. How will it turn out? HaruXSaku NaruXHinata
1. Brothers Reunited

Long Lost Brothers,

OOC: I don't own Naruto and sadly never will. I do own Haru and his sword Fireblade. This is my first fanfict so please review.

_Thinking talking_

_**Sword or demon talking**_

People talking

**Fireblade: Master I have been looking for you. Where have you been?**

**Haru: I don't know it was a different place. Funny looking things that had wheels and moved by a petal.**

**Fireblade: You are right it sounds strange but you are back so we should try to find Konoha.**

**Haru: Yes well should we start?**

**Fireblade: If you wish master.**

It has been days of walking through the desert and into the country sides since Haru Uzumaki woke up in a strange world yet familiar world. Haru woke up on his back looking at the clouds. As he stood up he saw a long katana with flames going down the sheath. *_Master is that you?_* It seemed to cry out in his head. Next to the sword was a hawk mask. He placed the sword on his back and tied the mask to his right hip. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a light vest and dark green anbu pants. He started to walk towards what looked like a tree line.

While he walked he thought *_Why does all this look so familiar, like I have been here before._ * He continued to walk through the fields of brambles in a direction his body went automatically. Haru looked up and swore he saw a frog look at him then go poof. *_All this walking without water must be getting to me._* Ten minutes after the frog going poof Haru heard what sounded like a small river and was drawn to it. Through his walk in the forest so far he took in all the sights he could, the tall trees casting long shadows, flowers of all different colors, and lots of tall grass. He was amazed by how different this look from home. Haru had gotten so lost in the environment that he almost walked right into the river. Haru took off his blue button down shirt and dipped his hands into the cold river. As he took a long drink he saw a knife of some sort flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively he jumped away as the knife thudded into the ground where he was saying "What the hell". When he picked it out of the ground he looked up to see a boy with blond hair, and bright blue eyes like his. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt, green pants, and a mask that looked like a fox standing a few yards away from him with a short katana in his right hand extended towards Haru.

"Who are you and what business do you have in these woods?" The masked man asked.

Haru look at him confusingly and replied "I don't know I was just drawn here, all this looks familiar to me. Can you tell me more about why I feel like I have been here before?" In an instant his sword was in his hands in a defensive position.

_*That sword, where have I seen it before. Wait a picture in the Anbu HQ? This boy can't be much older than me and his looks match the one in the picture. Short light brown hair, flame covered sheath for his katana, and those forest green eyes.*_

"No I cannot but what is your name maybe that will help?" The fox masked man asked putting away his sword.

"My name is Haru Uzumaki. What is yo...?" Haru started ask as he also put up his sword and when he was cut off

"You need to follow me." The stranger said while sheathing his katana behind him and grabbing the kunai from Haru and started to run down the path.

After about an hour of running at a fast pace they entered the village called Konoha and quickly made their way to a large tower in the middle of the village. On the top floor the masked man pointed to a chair and said "Sit and wait to be called in." and walked into a room and shut the door behind him. An hour later a kid no older than me opened the door and looked at me with his bright blue eyes and blond hair and motioned for me to follow him back into the room.

"Tsunade-sama this is Haru Uzumaki." The boy bowed as he said it.

The lady stood up and smiled "Thank you Naruto, please take the rest of the day off and I will call for you later. With that Naruto left and closed the door behind him.

"Haru-san, please sit we have a lot to talk about." Tsunade said as she pulled out two dishes and a bottle of sake.

"Can you tell me something Tsunade-sama?" Haru asked.

"Shoot kid." She replied as she started to pour the sake.

Haru accepted the dish and said "Why does it feel like I have been here before?"

Tsunade let a small smile spread across her face and said "Drink with me, for we may be here a while" With that they both drank their sake and she refilled them and started to tell Haru everything about his past, from when he entered the academy at the age of five, became a Chunin at the age of seven, till when he was about to get promoted to Jounin at the age of ten when he found that sword, till he disappeared at the age 13.

Hours later and a bottle of sake later Tsunade called for Naruto who showed up wearing his black and orange cloths. As he entered the room he looked at the tipped over bottle and looked at the two.

"You called baa-chan" Naruto said causing Haru to laugh and almost fall out of his chair.

"Hei now sit you ass down." She yelled in a drunken state. "Now Naruto tell me something what do you know of this kid sitting there next to you?

"Well I talked to the anbu commander about the picture of a young anbu with a sword like this one, and found out he was an excellent anbu. But about eight years ago. His mask was that of a hawk." Naruto replied when he was interrupted by Haru.

Haru untied the mask and tossed it to Naruto and said "Like this one?"

Naruto looked shocked and looked at Tsunade and said "Can this be hawk?"

Tsunade smiled and said "Hei Naruto, also Haru is your brother. You two were separated and kept apart. It was your mother's wishes. So Naruto you are to see it that he has a place to stay tonight and for you two to spend some time together. Tomorrow I want to see both of you back here at ten so we can see Haru's skills ok?"

"Hei!" They both said

Tsunade gave an evil smile and yelled "GOOD NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

With that both boys were gone, running for their lives

After they were a safe distance away the boys stopped running and Haru looked around then turned to Naruto and asked "Hey can you help my fine this address I found it in my pocket with this key?"

Naruto took the paper and said "Hmmm Oh yeah it is by my place come on and I am having dinner with some friends but you can come if you want."

"Sure I like eating and meeting new people." Haru as they walked to what was apparently Haru's apartment. As they unlocked the door and walked into the apartment he saw a nice place that wasn't too small but not to big either. As he opened the closet in the bedroom he saw several pairs of black and dark blue anbu styled pants and some black and dark red long sleeve shirts and on the far end a long blue sleeveless cloak with flames dancing up from the bottom.

Naruto was waiting on the really comfortable couch while Haru changed into his dark blue pants and a red shirt with his cloak on top. When he came out Naruto asked "Hey you ready to go?"

Haru just nodded as the two walked towards the dango shop next to the park. By the time the two arrived Kiba and Piñata were cuddling while Nejd and Tenet sat close to each other. Rock Lee was just arriving with a black haired girl, and Sakura and Ion were just getting there.

Naruto walked up with Haru and shouted "Hey guys I want you to meet someone." With that everyone looked at Haru. "Guys this is my brother Haru." To say laughs broke out would be an understatement. Everyone was laughing so hard they fell off the benches they were sitting on. Sakura started to fall over but before she could hit the ground Haru caught her. With that jaws dropped even Naruto's. No one even saw him move let alone he crosses 60 feet and around benches without anyone knowing. Sakura open her eyes and started to get lost in Haru's dark green eyes until Kiba spoke, and Haru straightened her up and slowly walked back to Naruto.

"Naruto man are we even sure he is human let alone related to you? I mean did you see what just happened?" Kiba said as he helped Hinata up and back onto the bench. While Neji helped Tenten to sit once again on the bench next to Rock Lee and the strange girl.

"No one could have seen him move except maybe Kakashi but still." Naruto replied. "And yes the Hokage confirmed that he is my brother and we have the same last name. Anyways this is Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, the one in the strange green jumpsuit is Rock Lee, and the girl with pink hair that you caught is Sakura." As he pointed to each of them and they smiled or gave a little wave.

Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee all looked at Haru like they have seen him before.

"Hey Neji-kun wasn't he in our class back at the academy?" Tenten whispered into Neji's ear.

"I think so but I am not sure that was so long ago, we should go ask Iruka sensei tomorrow." Neji suggested. The other two nodded and continued to chat with the others.

As everyone started to leave Naruto asked Ino if he could walk her home, while Haru asked Sakura if he could walk her to her house not far from the dango stand.

With Haru and Sakura

As the two walked Haru looked at the sun beginning to set and said "Sakura where would be a good place to watch the sunset?"

Sakura also looked up and then back at Haru and replied with "On top of the Hokage Monument. Why are you asking?"

Haru just smiled; as they neared her he looked at her and said "Do you think I could see you tomorrow to talk with you?"

"I have to work at the hospital tomorrow but I get off around 6:30 so how about we meet at the dango stand again." Sakura replied as she unlocked her front door. As she started to go in she called out to Haru and said "By the way don't count this as a date." Before she shut her door and Haru started to make his way back to the dango shop to meet back up with Naruto.

With Naruto and Ino

As they walked away Naruto slipped his hand into Ino's and locked their fingers together.

"Naruto-kun is Haru really your brother?" Ino questioned as they walked down the road.

"From what the Hokage told us yes. We were just separated at birth so people didn't give him trouble for being related to me." Naruto said.

Ino knew they were getting close because she didn't live all that far away from the dango shop. She stopped and looked into Naruto's blue eyes and said "Do I still get to see you tomorrow at the dango place around 6:30?"

"Of course love, now go get some sleep I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said kissing her on the lips and running back to not the dango shop so he wasn't too late to meet back up with Haru.

At the dango shop

Haru sat a one of the many benches waiting for Naruto to get back with a giant smile on his face. So what if it wasn't a date he would get to see the pink haired beauty again and hopefully get to know her better so he could date her. He looked up to see Naruto run up to him slightly winded and he sat down next to Haru.

"Haru how did you catch Sakura? Where did you get so fast?" Naruto questioned.

Haru chuckled and said two words "Resistanceseals." Naruto sat across the table from him and looked confused. "A Resistance seal forms a pocket of air behind the user making it harder to move I have four on me and I took them off at my place so I could relax while out tonight."

Naruto went from confused to smiling and asked "Hey Haru do you think you could give me some to help me train? I mean you can say no but I will help you out with anything if you will."

"Ok I can when we get back to my apartment but you will have to crash at my place ok? And you can help me out later, Deal?" Haru said offering his hand to Naruto.

"Deal." Naruto said as he took his brothers hand. The two started to walk off to Haru's place so he could place the seal.

After a joyful walk and conversation the brothers arrived at the apartment and Haru told Naruto to take off his shirt so he could place the seal on his arm. "Now to deactivate it you have to gather chakra to your hand and just swipe it over the seal. It's the same way to activate it, ok?" Haru asked before he applied the seal.

Naruto just nodded and watched as Haru did five or six hand seals and slapped his arm. As soon as his hand hit Naruto felt like he was being forced down into the ground. Haru sat there smiling as he remembered his first one, and said to Naruto "Whatever you do don't take it off for 48 hours then you can take it off for a little while if you want. But you must wear it while training always unless you have to take it off. With that Haru did the hand seals again and applied another one to his chest as he hit the ground next to Naruto.

Naruto just laid there as his brother hit the floor form his fifth seal and said "Are you insane, I mean five. No wonder you made anbu so young." As they laughed and soon fell asleep.

As the sun came through the two sleeping brothers a Anbu appeared in the window to wake up the boys. Once they started to get up the Anbu said "Naruto you of all people know not to make the Hokage wait. She is going to kill you."With that he was gone.

Naruto tried to hurry but couldn't because the seal, now he was wondering how Haru moved with now five. The duo slowly made there way to the Training field where the Hokage was waiting. "Where the hell have you two been!"Tsunade yelled when they came into sight moving slowly. "And why the hell are you two moving so slowly?"

When they got to her they both looked at her and said two words "Resistance Seal"

Haru looked at Naruto and said "Let's take them off before she gets mad." With that Naruto took off his only seal while Haru only took off one of his. When they did a huge gust of wind was kicked up due to the seals being released.

Naruto stood up straight and felt lighter and looked at Baa-chan and asked "What do you want us to do?"

A vain pooped in her forehead as she said "Let's start with some sparing without weapons."

As both boys got into their stances a small amount of people started to gather. Amongst the people were Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata.

. .

**Fireblade:** Well up next is the match Naruto vs Haru. Don't miss it and let us know how you like this first chapter.

Please review thanks for reading this chapter. I am blackfire_230 thx again


	2. Fight and a Date?

**CHAPTER TWO: Naruto vs. Haru**

**Lostinthought- Hey you two, what did you think about what has happened?**

**Fireblade- Just happy that Master Haru is back. Will I be getting any lines in this one?**

**Lostinthought- Maybe it will depend on how I feel if not this one then the next one. Okay**

**Fireblade-Sure**

**Lostinthought- Haru what about you? Are you happy it seems like you have a crush on Sakura.**

**Haru- She is a nice pretty girl with beautiful eyes and.**

**Lostinthough- Ok I hope everything works out. You better hurry or you will be late.**

_Thinking talking_

_**Sword, demon, or inner self talking**_

People talking

*Flashback*

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Haru's alarm clock went off at six in the morning only to be turned off by an angry Haru. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream where Sakura and he were walking through a cherry blossom grove as the petals started to fall. It was a wonderful dream where they were sitting against the trunk of a big tree in the middle of the grove. The sun had just set when Haru was awoken by his stupid alarm. As he grumbled he got off his bed and slowly making his way into his bathroom to take a hot shower. As the hot water ran over his body he started to wash and get ready for his spar against Naruto who was still sleeping on his floor. As he grabbed a towel and dried off he walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. Once he was dressed he walked to his refrigerator just to find it empty. Crap he though I guess I will have to go shopping this afternoon. *Well I still have an hour might as well go get some dango that was good last night.* Haru thought as he strapped Fireblade to his back and slipped his sandals on. Once the door was closed he started to walk down the road, and said he would get Naruto some on his way to the training fields. As he was getting close to Sakura's house he saw the beautiful pink haired girl coming out of her house wearing black shorts and a red sleeveless shirt._

_Haru couldn't help it as he snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear "Good morning." But as soon as he said it he was jumping back with lighting fast reflexes only to catch four kunai that she had thrown at him while she turned around. To Sakura's surprise she saw Haru a few feet away with the four Kenai's in his hands. _

"_Good morning to you too Sakura" Haru said as he walked over to her again handing her the kunai._

_Sakura looked at him and said in a threatening tone "Don't ever do that again!"_

"_Well if you have time let me make it up to you. I was just going to breakfast before I got Naruto up, so why don't you join me?" Haru asked. Sakura thought about it while her inner Sakura yelled __**"Cha do it he is a hunk!" **__before she looked away and nodded. Throughout walking to the dango place up till the time they were about to leave they got to know each other better._

_As they were about to part ways Haru said "Sakura I was wondering if I could make tonight a date?" _

"_Sure but it better be nice." Sakura said before leaving for the Hokage tower._

_While Haru made his way back to his apartment he could feel the resistance seal, and it was only getting worse. When he got back he saw an anbu in the window yelling "NARUTO get up you know what it is like to make the Hokage wait." And with that he was gone and Naruto got up slowly. . He lightly kicked Naruto who was still getting used to the resistance seal. "Hey sleepy head wake up and go get a shower." Haru said but he realized that Naruto still wouldn't get up. All of a sudden an Anbu was standing in the window and yelled NARUTO. "Here I got you some food." Haru said as he handed it to Naruto. Naruto realized he went out for this and smelt cherry blossom perfume on him._

_Naruto smirked and said "So I see you got dango this morning. How is Sakura doing?" He asked._

_Haru opened his mouth but nothing came out, then he tried again and asked "How do you know I saw her huh?"_

"_Bro, I house the nine tailed fox. He just enhances my sense of smell and she is the only girl in this village that wears that." Naruto said as he scarfed down his food. "Well we better get going before she tries to kill us."_

*End Flashback*

Tsunade stepped in between the two boys and said "This is a taijutsu match only. No weapons please discard them now. Also no ninjutsu or genjutsu." The two boys walked over to Ino and Sakura and asked them to hold their weapons. The two girls just nodded and took the weapons.

Just as Tsunade was about to start the match Rock Lee showed up to watch the fight saying "Kiba, who do you think will win?"

Kiba just smiled and saying "I bet you $20 ryo Naruto wins."

Rock Lee smiled and said "Ok 20 on Naruto anyone want to take his bet?"

"I have $20 that Haru wins." Sakura said handing the 20 to Lee.

Tsunade walked over and placed her bet on Naruto and for the next few minutes the betting pool went on and the two boys just stretched.

Naruto whispered to Haru "are you going to take off the other five seals?"

Haru sat there while smiling and replied with "Only if you make me."

After the betting pool was closed it was eight to two in favor of Naruto.

Tsunade walked back over to the two boys and said loud enough for everyone to hear "Now do you two understand the rules?"

"Hei!" they both said getting into their stances.

"Alright begin!" Tsunade shouted and jumped back.

__________________________________________________________________

The two boys looked at each other for a moment until Haru flew at Naruto throwing three punches which were all blocked easily and followed it up with a strong kick to Naruto's midsection which caused Naruto to jump out of the way. As Naruto landed he quickly ran at Haru throwing punches and kicks left and right, high and low. But to everyone's surprise Haru dodged without blocking anyone of them.

They jumped apart to take a breath when Haru said "Naruto you can do better than that, come on." Haru turned to Tsunade and said "Tsunade-sama will you allow me to fight one more person along with Naruto?"

She looked deep in thought and said "Naruto is that ok with you?" Naruto just nodded and Tsunade turned around and asked "Rock Lee you want to spar with Naruto against Haru?"

"Hei, Hokage-sama!" Rock Lee yelled handing all the betting stuff to Hinata. Then jumping to Naruto's side.

"Rock Lee will you do me a favor?" Haru asked.

Rock Lee looked confused and said "What can I do for you Haru-san?"

Haru asked "Are those weights on your ankles?" He just nodded and Haru finished by asking "Will you please take them off?"

Everyone was shocked because no one has seen him with them off since the Chunin exams. Was Haru crazy?

"Why are you asking me to I don't need to. You have been barley been keeping up with Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

"Ok suite yourself." Haru said as he swiped his hands across his arms creating a massive wind to pick up for a second.

Tsunade yelled "Haru I thought I said no jutsu's."

"You did and I didn't use any what you just felt was me realeaseing two of my five resistance seals." Haru smirked as he appeared next to Sakura giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to where he was before.

Sakura blushed beet red before yelling at Haru that she would get him back later.

As Tsunade turned back to the three boys as Lee took off his weights and throwing them aside, Tsunade yelled "Begin!"

Naruto and Rock Lee had no chance before Haru was in front of them throwing a punch at Naruto's gut only to be blocked my Rock Lee's hand. Naruto took the opportunity to throw a kick but it was blocked. The all jumped back and together again in a flurry of punches and kicks. All of a sudden all three boys were blown in different directions. After the dust settled they were slowly getting up. Tsunade stepped forward and told them all to stop and told everyone to be back at her office at two pm for the winner to be announced.

Everyone went their separate ways except Naruto, Haru Ino and Sakura. As the two boys put there seals back on Ino went over to Naruto and handed him all his weapons. While Sakura slowly walked over to where Haru was laying for all the seals and helped him sit up.

"Haru, why did you kiss me on the cheek?" Sakura asked quietly so Naruto and Ino didn't hear.

"Well you see… I.. umm.. Well I thought you were so pretty you deserved one." Haru finally said as he turned to look into her pretty eyes.

"I see…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she got lost in Haru's dark green eyes.

Naruto walked up and snapped his fingers breaking the two out of there trance, then saying "We are going to get some lunch want to join us you to love birds."

Haru and Sakura both just nodded mumbling that he would pay later for that comment.

The four of them started walking towards a restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. The boys walked slightly behind the two quietly talking girls. Naruto looked at Haru then back at Sakura and whispered "So you are starting to fall for her little brother?"

Haru just smiled and watched Sakura whisper something to Ino and glance back at him blushing like crazy. "Maybe what is it to you if I am?" Haru questioned.

Naruto just replied "Well she hasn't dated anyone since a guy named Sasuke told her no and left the village. A few months later we received news that Sasuke was killed by his brother in a fight." Watching his brothers eyes fill with sorrow for the pink haired beauty.

Before they realized it they were sitting on the stools of Ichiraku Raman. Teuchi looked up to see his favorite customer and Ino and Sakura. "Hey guys who is you friend?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto just smiled and replied with "Hey old man, this is my brother. Can we get a lager miso, large shrimp, and two regular sized pork?"

"It will ready in a few guys and nice meeting to I am Teuchi, the owner of this restaurant." The old man said as he went to the back to start cooking.

Later that night with Ino and Sakura

After dinner Ino and Sakura stated to head towards Ino's house to watch a movie and just relax when they were met by Neji. "Ino, Sakura Hinata wants you to go to her for a girl's night out." Neji said. Both girls nodded and started to walk towards Hinata's home when they were stopped by Neji saying "You two might want to get cloths. You are spending the night." When they turned to look at him he was gone.

"Well this is new." Ino laughed. As the two girls turned to go back towards Ino's house once again, little did they know this was going to be a long night.

"So why do you think she is calling this all of a sudden?" Sakura questioned as the moved from Ino's place and start going to hers.

Ino watched the sun start to set answered with "I don't know but Neji seemed to be in a hurry, didn't he?"

Ino waited Sakura's door watching the sunset when she noticed a certain brown haired boy walking by. "Hey Haru wait up, where are you going?" Ino shouted as she ran over to the boy.

Haru looked up shocked to see Ino running up to him and said "Oh hey Ino I was just heading over to Kiba's."

At that point Sakura walked out of her house and saw the two talking. While she was heading over she said "Hey Haru, Ino we should get going to Hinata's before we are late. Have a good night Haru." She said as she and Ino walked away.


	3. Announcement

**Announcement!:**

I am sad to say that I have stopped this story. The reason is because I got only one comment and that was from a friend, so I have no clue on what you people think about it. I still am writing but without reviews I won't post any more.

Also if you want to hear anything particular happen in it or any other one just send me a comment or a pm.

Thanks for understanding

Lostinthought230


End file.
